Hawk Missile Launcher
Hawk Missile Launcher is a power in Mass Effect 3's multiplayer mode. Power Ranks Rank 1: Hawk Missile Launcher Rip a target into shreds with the T5-V's autofiring shoulder cannon. Lock onto a target to launch a stinger missile. Stays active until disabled. Decreases max shields by 50% while active. *'Recharge Speed:' 3 sec *'Missile Recharge Speed:' 4 sec *'Damage:' 200 *'Radius:' 0.50 m *'Force:' 200 N Rank 2: Refire Time Reduce refire time by 10%. *'Recharge Speed:' 3 sec *'Missile Recharge Speed:' 3.64 sec *'Damage:' 200 *'Radius:' 0.50 m *'Force:' 200 N Rank 3: Missile Damage Increase missile damage by 30%. *'Recharge Speed:' 3 sec *'Missile Recharge Speed:' 3.64 sec *'Damage:' 260 *'Radius:' 0.50 m *'Force:' 260 N Rank 4: Shield Penalty/Damage and Force Shield Penalty Reduce shield penalty by 40%. Damage and Force Increase missile damage and force by 40%. *'Recharge Speed:' 3 sec *'Missile Recharge Speed:' 3.64 sec *'Damage:' 340 *'Radius:' 0.50 m *'Force:' 340 N Rank 5: Refire Time/Armor Damage Refire Time Reduce refire time by 35%. *'Recharge Speed:' 3 sec *'Missile Recharge Speed:' 2.76 sec *'Damage:' 260 (Shield Penalty), 340 (Damage and Force) *'Radius:' 0.50 m *'Force:' 260 N (Shield Penalty), 340 N (Damage and Force) Armor Damage Increase effectiveness against armored targets by 50%. Rank 6: Hydra Missiles/Cobra Missiles Hydra Missiles Upgrade missile housing to fire 2 extra seeking projectiles. Decreases the payload of each missile by 25%. *'Recharge Speed:' 3 sec *'Missile Recharge Speed:' 2.76 sec (Refire Time), 3.64 sec (Armor Damage) *'Damage:' 260 (Shield Penalty), 340 (Damage and Force) *'Radius:' 0.50 m *'Force:' 310 N (Shield Penalty), 390 N (Damage and Force) Cobra Missiles Upgrade missile munitions to increase damage and force by 150%. Increase impact radius by 300%. *'Recharge Speed:' 3 sec *'Missile Recharge Speed:' 2.76 sec (Refire Time) 3.64 (Armor Damage) *'Damage:' 560 (Shield Penalty), 640 (Damage and Force) *'Radius:' 2 m *'Force:' 560 N (Shield Penalty), 640 N (Damage and Force) Player Notes *The Missile Launcher itself is automatic once activated, and it will home in on a new "locked" target when a new missile is ready. *The homing ability of the missile is limited along similar lines as biotic powers, and will not arc around an enemy's cover without a proportional angle of attack. *Keeping the power armed does not interfere with any other powers and the missile will continue to fire even with other animations taking place. The missile will fire even while you're reloading, leaning out of cover or reviving, provided that the enemy is still targeted and nothing blocks the launcher's line of sight. This proves to be very useful in holding the enemy back as basic enemies, even phantoms, will stagger/dodge the missiles. The missiles also fire immediately after been revived, knocking the enemy back. *With good timing, a player can attack a single target with severe damage by softening defenses with the missile while continuing to fire a weapon in Devastator Mode or finishing with a grenade barrage. *Players can offset the shield penalty of the Missile Launcher by using either the Devastator Mode shield evolution for 40% bonus of maximum shields (a net loss of only 10%) or by using Cyclonic Modulators or the Shield Booster gear to increase durability. *In most cases, the Missile Launcher works best at long ranges for softening up the defenses of tougher enemies while the player can close the gap and bring heavier weapons to bear. *The Missile Launcher can knock the shield back on Guardian units, exposing them to weapons fire or direct damage. It also reliably staggers basic enemies, even shielded ones. *Due its limited homing ability and small blast radius (even if the level 6 Cobra Missile upgrade is selected), the missile has trouble damaging fast moving or dodging targets. However, this can be partially remedied by selecting the Hydra evolution, as the second or third missile will hit the target reliably. *Hydra missiles will sometimes seek out nearby targets at random. *One of the biggest weaknesses of this power is the inability to designate targets. This can be a problem if it locks onto an enemy that there isn't direct line of sight to or if the player is attempting to attack a specific enemy. Availability *'Single-player:' N/A *'Multiplayer:' N7 Destroyer Soldier Trivia *The rank 6 evolutions of the Hawk Missile Launcher power, "Hydra Missile" and "Cobra Missile", refer to two missile launcher weapons available in Mass Effect 3: the M-560 Hydra and the Cobra Missile Launcher. The weapons differ significantly in function and potency from the power, however. ru:Пускова установка uk:Пускова установка Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Multiplayer Category:DLC Category:Powers Category:Combat